Pikalution
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: This has only happened to 7% pf the Pikachu population..and one of those Pikahcu's is Ash's. What happens when the change is too hard for Pikachu to handle, will she pull through or just fall. please r&r and check my profile for more aamol and other fics


Pikalution  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own pokemon....yet bwa hahahhaaaaaaaaaaa :cough cough:: hahahaaaaa  
  
chapter 1: Pikachu to Pikagurl (this fic is dedicated to my sis pikablu)  
  
It's a beautiful day in Diva City, the pidgy's are chirping and the sky is blue for miles. As the Sun rises quietly, 2 teens are risen and LOUD, as the argument progresses between Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower.  
"My fault?", screamed Misty who now had her fist in the air and ready.  
"yeah, why, you think its my fault", Ash screamed back. Pikachu couldn't fully hear the fight since she had her ears plugged. Brock couldn't hear either, he had locked himself in the bathroom. Pikachu had, had enough; she unplugged her ears, and electrocuted the arguing teens.   
"I guess that's the sign...", said Ash  
"To stop fighting", finished Misty.  
Brock finally came out of the bathroom with a heavy sigh.  
"You guys should apologize when you're wrong, instead of trying to murder each other", said Brock as he walked over to them.  
"But she never apologizes", answered Ash.  
"Because I'm not always wrong dork", yelled Misty.  
"You are most of the time" grinned Ash.  
"Guys don't start fighting again", sighed Brock. All of a sudden Brock notice blue and purple sparks coming from Pikachu's cheeks. "hey ash, what's wrong with Pikachu?".  
" huh?, why do you ask", then Ash noticed the weird colored sparks coming out of pikachu's cheeks.  
Since they were already in the Pokemon Center all they had to do was call in Nurse Joy. She examined Pikachu.  
"Hmm, I have never seen anything like this... I should call Prof. Lisa", said Nurse Joy as she picked up the phone and dialed Prof. Lisa's number.  
"Alright, she's on her way", said Nurse Joy.  
Prof. Lisa was about as tall as brock, she had short red hair much like Misty's, that curved to her face. Brock was in love. She examined Pikachu.  
"Well this is very rare and has only happened to about 7% of the Pikachu population", said Prof. Lisa.  
"What has only happened to 7% of the pikapopulation?", ask Misty in a worried tone.  
"This Pikachu is becoming a Pikagurl (yes i did mean to spell girl like gurl)", laughed Prof. Lisa.  
"A Pikagurl?", Ash and Misty gasped in union, while Brock was still dazed by Prof Lisa's beauty.  
"Yes, a pikagurl is like half Pikachu, half human, there are also Pikaboys", answered Prof. Lisa.  
'Kool, finally another girl in the group", said Misty.  
"What do you mean, theres always been two girls in the group", said Ash with an evil grin on his face.  
"Really? who?", asked a completely confused Misty, she figured he was going to say Pikachu, but she was wrong.  
"Brock", yelled Ash as he burst out laughing.  
"Shut up Ash", Bock yelled back.(No, Brock didn't have a sex change. ash is just being a meanie). Misty was laughing so hard there were actually tears in the corner of her eyes.  
"So, when will Pikachu be evolving?", asked Ash as he tryed to calm down.   
"Well its hard to tell, but it will be quite soon", answered Prof. Lisa.  
"Is there anything else we should know about Pikagurls?", asked Misty as she stopped laughing.  
"Well, they talk like human's, they usually eat human food, and as soon as you see Pikachu changing you boys should leave they area, and Misty, you should give her some clothes ASAP", said prof. Lisa while taking a long look at Pikachu.  
'Maybe you should stay here another night, so we can make sure Pikachu makes a healthy change", said Nurse Joy.  
'Ok then, we could use a little vacation", said Ash as he kneeled down by pikachu. "So, you look forward to being half human pikachu?", asked Ash.  
"Pika pi", pikachu answered with a worried look on her face.  
"She will still be a Pokemon with attacks and all right", asked Misty as she also kneeled down by Pikachu.  
"Of cause, except she may have teen hormones, like arguing alot, and trying to defy your every move, and other stuff", said Prof. Lisa.  
"Well, I'll help her, I know what she's going through", Misty said while looking proud of herself.  
"Mist, get real, you aren't even close to hitting pubity", joked Ash. Misty obviously didn't find this funny, cause she whamed Ash in the head with her mallet.  
"How would you know, been looking", joked Misty, ash was to scared to answer.  
That night Pikachu woke up sweating and ice cold, she immediately woke up Ash.  
"Whats wrong Piakchu?", Ash asked tiredly, then he noticed Pikachu was dripping with sweat. "PIKACHU", shouted Ash as pikachu slowly became unconscious.  
Ash picked up Pikachu and ran to the bathroom. Misty woke up because of all the commotion, she followed Ash and Pikachu to the bathroom. Ash was using a wet towel on pikachu's forhead, but it didn't work.  
"Ash, what happened", asked Misty now highly worried.  
" Pikachu woke me up, she was sweating, then she lost consciousness. Misty I don't know what to do", Ash said as he broke down crying, misty timidly put her arms around him.  
"It'll be ok, lets just tke him to Nurse Joy".  
Ash and misty woke up Nurse Joy, she took Pikachu into the back room, and as the doors closed the little light above the door shone red.Leaving Ash and Misty in the waiting room, worried and scared.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
So, how'd it sound?, I wrote in in 20 minutes, no i lie, i wrote it in like 40 mins, please review review review, keep an eye out for then next chap, and for more aaml, action/adventure and more fics, check my profile. 


End file.
